


The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Girls Oneshots

by MOURNINGTON



Category: The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls - Emilie Autumn
Genre: F/F, Sad, Wholesome, author is a minor!!, canon lesbian/bi character, oneshots, sfw requests only pls, tafwvg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOURNINGTON/pseuds/MOURNINGTON
Summary: Request a fic by DMing @MOURNINGTON on Twitter!





	The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Girls Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking sfw requests only! please do consider requesting <3

Hi! I will be taking safe-for-work requests **ONLY.** I am a minor, so I refuse to write not-safe-for-work things!


End file.
